The present invention relates to a high frequency module, and particularly relates to technology that can be effectively applied to a high frequency module, which transmits high frequency signals, for use in a portable terminal.
Patent Publication JP-A-2009-165100 (Patent Document 1) discloses an amplifier circuit capable of reducing high frequency components and maintaining linearity by forming a low-pass filter with a passive device at the bias portion of an amplification transistor and thereby adjusting the impedance.
Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2009-165100